Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken
Charlotte - Rose, also referred as Charlie - Rose or Charlie, is the oldest child in the Callery - Aiken - Al Arabi family, born on the 15th of July. She resides In The Suburbs with Asher, Chase and Willow. Toddlerhood Charlotte grew up in San Myshuno with her mum Salma and dad James. Later her two aunts Jessica and Roxy moved in. She was a Clingy toddler, loved cuddles, and was sad when one of her parents often went to work. Despite her family suffering with money, Charlotte was well looked after by her parents. Childhood Charlotte got the trait Cheerful as a child. She was a very happy child even more when Jessica and Roxy adopted a daughter named Ciara and they became best Friends / Cousins and still are. Near the end of her childhood, she and her parents moved to Windenburg. Which is known for In The Suburbs. Teen Days As a teen, Charlotte lived with her parents in Windenburg - in the Suburbs -. She got the Jealous trait. When Charlotte was about 15-16, her mom gave birth to her little brother Connor. Charlotte often looked after and she sometimes worked at the Family Restaurant on the weekends. But Sometimes didn't like to Work there of course because of the Mood Swings. Charlotte showed interest in Jay's younger brother Zach and asked him out on a date. When Charlotte confessed to having a crush on Zach, he told her he didn't like her which left breaking Charlotte's heart. She also had feelings for Asher, but attended her prom with Jaime. Who is Of Course the father of Noelle. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Charlotte moved to Brindleton Bay with her cousin / Best Friend Ciara. Money was very tight in their house as they both had very low paying jobs. Although she was dating Asher, she was always jealous of every girl that talked to him. One night at a party, Asher and - a drunk - Charlie got into a fight because Asher was talking to Ciara. This caused Asher to storm out of the house. A few drinks later and Charlotte ended up talking to Jaime. Jaime used this to his advantage and woohoo with Charlie and got her pregnant which produced Noelle. Due to her brief romance with Jaime, her and Asher decided to just be friends. At first, Asher thought that he was the father of Noelle, but Charlotte finally came clean and told him the truth. After the birth of Noelle, Charlotte decided that staying single for a while as that was the best idea. Later, however, Asher and Charlotte rekindled their romance, which led to Asher moving in. When Ciara became pregnant with Hunter, Charlotte, Asher, and Noelle moved to the suburbs to look after Charlotte's parents because her brother wasn't much help to them. Eventually, Charlotte and Asher got married after being together for a few years. On their wedding night, Charlotte and Asher tried for a baby and on the same night, she found out she was pregnant and had twins named Chase and Willow. Noelle was not happy about this, and Charlotte was devastated when Noelle ran away to her father's apartment. The twins soon after aged up into toddlers. In episode 26 of In the Suburbs, Charlotte got promoted to a Day to Day Advisor. In the 24th episode of Broken Dream, the Family Tree glitched and said that Charlotte and Asher had baby twins, as well as Chase and Willow but that was not true. Later in her adulthood, in episode 40 of In the Suburbs, Charlie Rose decided to go back to her brown hair as she was getting older. In episode 46 of In the Suburbs, Charlie Rose, Asher, Jamie and Lilith went to see Noelle and Carrie, but Jamie and Charlie ended up flirting in front of Asher, which made him angry and jealous. Unaware to Charlie Rose, Asher went to the bar and got extremely drunk to the point where he met a French woman who took advantage or him and Asher ended up cheating on Charlie by making out with the French girl. However, Charlie Rose was unaware that any of this had happened. Trivia *Even though her full name is Charlotte-Rose, she is always referred to as Charlie Parlie Puddin'n Pie or Charlie Parlie or Charlie Rose or just Charlie by Clare. **The name Charlotte is the feminine form of Charles or Charlie meaning petite and Feminine. *Charlotte-Rose's name comes from the fact she was conceived in a rose bush on her parent's wedding night. *Charlotte conceived Chase and Willow on the night of her wedding day in a bush, carrying on the tradition. *Her full maiden name was Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi. *She was the first child born in the third generation of the Callery - Aikens. *Clare thought Charlotte was having one child and not twins when Willow and Chase were born. *Charlotte is a part of In The Suburbs series *Charlotte is the youngest grandma in the series. *To help pay for Ciara's vet clinic, Charlotte-Rose took out a 25,000 Simoleons loan. *Charlotte is British, Irish and Egyptian. *In Episode 40 of In The Suburbs, Clare gave Charlotte her brown hair back. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults